


A Gift for All Your Service (The Happy Ending You Deserve)

by Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Implied Violence/Torture, M/M, Reunions, The AOS kids show up for like a second, The Nexus - Freeform, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: “How’d you know that?” He asked “And how’d you get here? I can’t seem to leave the clinic and this house.” Jim hummed a little, big hands resting on Leonard’s waist.“A man who calls himself Q came and found me-” Jim looked up at him “He’s gonna get us back to Spock.”And as if by magic, the house started fading around them, and the ground beneath them disappeared and Leonard’s eyes went wide and he heard Jim shout before he was clutched against him and for an instant they were falling and then-"Good luck boys"It all went black





	A Gift for All Your Service (The Happy Ending You Deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> SPEEDY I DID IT AH
> 
> So I'm trash for these three, duh. And I was just like why can't Q fix everything so this is how he does. 
> 
> I would not have gotten this done without the CONSTANT encouragement of Speedygal on tumblr. So this is dedicated to them.

Well, now Spock isn’t the only one who knows what it’s like to die, he supposes as his eyes close- too heavy to keep open really. He feels so damn  _ old _ and he wonders if this is how Spock felt in that warp core. He’d been so worried about the ship, he’d gone with so much dignity, neither he nor Bones ever thought to ask if Spock felt… scared when he went. And with how long it took for him to remember his husbands both said husbands had been too happy to have him back to ask any questions about if he was scared or sad to leave them or… anything really. In a way it was probably just as much for their sakes as it was for Spock’s- his death isn’t exactly a favorite topic for either of them. And now, crushed between metal and rock with a clear head for the first time in what was apparently  _ decades-  _ God Bones was gonna have his  _ head _ wherever he was- his mind is reeling. The two bonds that connected him to Spock and Leonard are both broken and aching, and his mind keeps  _ reaching,  _ wanting Leonard, Spock, both of them, anything but being alone as he dies- sweet baby jesus on a pogo stick, he’s  _ dying. _ All that time, all those adventures, and just when it had seemed like he would die old and fat and happy in a bed with half his heart on one side and half his soul on the other (Bones and Spock respectively), he gets caught in a temporal energy ribbon and abandons the loves of his life for 80 goddamn years and then he goes and  _ dies. _

Shit, even  _ Spock _ with his ever present patience was gonna hit him for that one.

“Oh my…” he whispers when that thought hits him. He wonders, idly, how he must look to that other Captain- Picard was his name?. Picard didn’t even  _ realize  _ how much trouble he was in when he got to the afterlife.  _ My husbands are gonna be happy to see me, then their gonna bring me back to life and kill me again. I can hear Bones now, even Spock won’t be able to save me. He won’t want to. I’ll need Nyota for backup. _

He wants to say all of this, but he’s so damn  _ tired _ and everything aches and he’s just gonna close his eyes just for a second. It isn’t until it’s too late that it’s over, the end, close the book, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. He’s dead now- 

But he’s  _ not. _

He hears a snap and suddenly he’s back at his cabin, ax in hand and log unsplit in front of him. Everything is how it was- except the constant migraine is gone. And he knows there’s no beautiful girl in his bed and those eggs in his kitchen aren’t real. He knows that when he went on the  _ Enterprise-B  _ and got himself stuck here he left a beautiful man and a sweet Vulcan behind. 

“Well  _ hello _ .” Says a voice, and Jim whirls around, ax raised like he's going to chop someone's head off. A man stands there, chuckling at his antics. He wore red, had dark hair. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were full of dark humor. “Put that ax down Captain Kirk, you can’t do anything with it.”

“Who  _ are  _ you, What are you doing here, what do you want- if you want me to do something for you the answer is  _ no.”  _ Jim said curtly, keeping his ax raised even though he probably looks like a fool. Can’t the universe just let him be in peace? Let him grieve for the life he had and for his husbands- unless the Nexus kills him someday he’s not going to the afterlife which means he won't see them again. God he can’t believe that. He misses his loves. 

“See, I’m actually here to do something for you.” Says the man, examining his nails and sounding bored “now put the ax down. I’m not in the mood to get my head chopped. Also, if you cut my head off I’ll rescind my offer.” 

“What  _ offer?” _

“My offer to get you back to your husbands of course!” Says the man, and Jim’s heart stops so fast that he swings the ax back and away from the man without thinking. The ax slips from his hand, and Jim swallows “What do you mean? If you're joking with me I swear to-”

“No joke.” Says the man “My name is Q- I care very much about the man you just helped.” He says, raising a brow in a way similar to Spock. “Picard?” Jim asks, slightly confused, and Q smirks “indeed.  _ Mon Capitan  _ is rather important to me- he amuses me. And now that you  _ and  _ that Vulcan of yours have saved him-” 

“Picard knows Spock and he didn't tell me!?” Jim snaps, and Q half glared at him for interrupting him “Don’t interrupt- it's horribly rude. Picard and Spock  _ will  _ meet yes-”

“What do you mean  _ will _ meet?” Jim asks, narrowing his eyes “how do you know that? If you’re a part of the nexus-” Jim goes for the ax again and Q groans before snapping his fingers. The woods dissipate, and suddenly Jim is standing in- 

In his kitchen. His kitchen in the farm in Iowa- they had that, an apartment in San Francisco, a townhouse in Georgia, and a house on Vulcan, and cycled through them regularly. He's in his kitchen, a picture of himself, Bones and Spock at Spock’s captaincy ceremony is on the counter, where it always was. Jim’s heart squeezed when he saw his husbands’ faces for the first time in so long. He looked around the house- the kitchen had a table in it. He could picture Spock and Bones sitting there, sipping tea and coffee respectively. Bones telling some story while Spock read something or other and Jim cooked.  _ C’mon Darlin! We're starving over here!  _ Bones would say, tone teasing and blue eyes light. 

_ Next time you can slave over dinner McCoy!  _ Jim would reply, putting his hands on his hips and huffing and fighting a smile 

_ Oh shut up and make me a sandwich woman.  _ Bones would say with a wave of his hand, barely holding back laughter. 

_ You two are immensely childish, not to mention offensive to women who actually had to deal with husbands who could not cook.  _ Spock would comment like the wise man on a rock without even looking up from his reading. 

_ But Spock, Bones can't cook!  _ Jim would crow playfully without missing a beat 

_ You used to burn water Jimmy! Now wheres my dinner!  _ And before Jim could retort, Spock would say  _ Leonard, I believe a proper response is “get it yourself you pig”  _ with no intonation and Jim would snort. 

_ Spock! You traitor!  _ Bones would accuse, clutching his heart. 

_ If you two do not stop I will not cook anymore and you two will be left to cook for yourselves.  _ Spock will threaten, still not looking up from his reading, and Bones and Jim will both pale at the idea of living without Spock’s cooking. 

_ Shit seriously stop it. Truce? _

_ Truce! We can't lose his abilities!  _

Jim blinked his eyes, his face was wet. He touched his cheek, feeling the tears dripping down against his fingers. The man, Q, sighed “now as I was saying- I want to help the three of you. Unless you want to return to the nexus? I can return Antonia to you, you can go back to how it was-” 

“Hell no!” Jim whirled around and grabbed Q by the shoulders “If there's any way- any possible way I can get back to them- I want it! I want them-” he pointed frantically to the picture “For the love of all that’s good in the universe  _ let me go back to them-! _ ” 

Q stared at him, then flashed away so he was out of Jim’s reach. “Please don't touch.” He said, wiping off his shoulder like Jim had given him fleas. “Now, The time I’ll send you to has Spock in another universe, at an age where you’ll likely spend the rest of your natural lives together. However, before I can send you there…” he snapped and Jim was standing in a field of tall grass “you have to convince the Doctor to leave the Nexus.” 

“Bones is in the  _ nexus!?”  _ Jim snapped, eyes going huge. Q sighed “I’ll let them explain. You won't be affected by the Nexus any longer, but you have to get Your husband to see the truth before I can get you out of here.” Q smiled “good luck!” 

And then he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

Leonard McCoy sighed as he sat in his office. He took a swig of bourbon from his glass, and looked out his window. The sun was starting to sink, it was about 4:30. He supposed he should leave soon, but going home really didn't hold anything for him. Joanna would come over tonight, like she did every night. He’d go to bed alone and sleep in fits until it was an acceptable time to come into work. This was his goddamn life now- eternal happiness? Yeah, right. Damn nexus… 

The front door of the clinic beeped as someone came in, and he heard one of the nurses shout in shock “Get some water! He’s passed out!” Frowning, Leonard rose from his seat. Despite all it’s faults, at least his joints didn’t ache here. He heard people talking- “-him on the side of the road, barely conscious, mumbling about bones?” 

Leonard felt his heart freeze in his chest. Then he scowled. Why did he do that to himself? It wasn't like they were talking about him. They couldn’t be. He went out into the front room, question on his lips. And then he stopped. And the world stopped spinning. The air stopped moving, his heart stopped beating, the crickets and cicadas shut their traps and everything froze. 

There, on the floor, barely conscious and clearly dehydrated, was James Kirk. 

He was just as handsome as the day they had lost him- greying brown-blonde curls atop his head, crinkles around his eyes, red admiral’s uniform clean and ironed by Spock. On his way out the door, he and Spock had both kissed him on the cheek, told him to say hi to Scotty and Pavel for them. They’d wanted to go, but Spock had an important conference that same day, and Leonard had been recovering from a rather nasty respiratory infection, and hadn't been able to go. So they’d sent Jim off to their sweet lady alone and… 

The world took off into motion again. Leonard wanted to smack himself. It was an  _ illusion.  _ Just like everything else here. Maybe that’s why he couldn't fall into the Nexus the way the El-Aurians had. He knew what it was- he knew this all was fake. When he’d said he  _ had _ to see where Jim had died- said he had to see it for himself, like maybe somehow he was still alive, he hadn’t expected for find the Nexus or to get sucked into it. He’d expected to fly around a bit in the shuttle he had borrowed off the ship, get his closure, shed a few tears and raise a glass, then go back to the ship and go back home. Spock would have been quietly upset at him for going without telling him, but he’d forgive him in a few days. He’d die of old age and Spock would be there and he would hold his hand as he went. 

Instead, he’d left Spock all alone way sooner than what was agreed upon. And now he was  _ here _ and everything was fake and because he knew about the Nexus because he’d studied it he wasn’t able to believe it’s illusions, which means he was stuck here for eternity with a fake daughter and a fake medical practice in a fake georgia and fake bourbon and the only tangible thing was his grief.  _ Like living in eternal joy.  _ Yeah, more like eternal hell. 

“What’s going on out here?” He barked, and a nurse- he never bothered to memorize her name, but she looked like Christine. Broke his heart every time he saw her. “He was found passed out on the side of the road. He appears dehydrated.” 

“Obviously.” Leonard said gruffly “Put him on the cot in my office, all the exam rooms are full. I’ll take care of him before I leave.” He ordered. The nurses nodded, carefully taking him back. He didn’t know why he offered to do that, it  _ wasn’t Jim dammit. _ Jim was dead. Jim was dead and gone and he was never gonna see him again. That being said, the Nexus didn’t bother to give him interesting patients all that often so any time he got someone even remotely interesting he  _ jumped  _ at it. So he took a deep breath, said goodbye to a few of the Nurses who were going home for the day, and went into his office.

The man was sitting up now, sipping a glass of water. He wasn’t looking at him, so Leonard leaned against the wall and said “You wanna tell me what you were doing on the side of-”

He was interrupted by the man’s head snapping to him and the glass falling out of his hand, shattering on the wooden floor of his office. He jumped to his feet, trembling. Leonard swallowed, staring at him.  _ It’s not Jim it’s not Jim It’s not Jim it’s not Jim it’s not it's not it's  _ not-

_ “Bones.”  _

Leonard’s eyes, which had fallen closed, snapped open again and he took a step back, shaking his head slowly and feeling tears burn behind his eyes. “Whatever you are-” He whispered “Whatever you are,  _ have mercy.  _ I’m just an old man just…” He licked his lips and turned his face, squeezing his eyes shut “Just let me  _ be.  _ It’s bad enough that I’m stuck here, I don’t need  _ this…”  _

He swallowed, then turned away from the illusion and walked out. Just like always, when he walked out the front door he was suddenly walking into his living room. He heard someone calling his name as he walked away and dammit even the  _ voice _ was right. That was exactly how Jim said his name, and he pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob. He could still remember the moment that the bond Spock had put between him and Jim had broken. Spock had come home two days later and he had collapsed into his arms and they grieved together- He’d been so scared that Spock would leave, try for kolinahr again. He’d begged him not to- said he couldn’t lose both of them. And Spock didn’t, Spock stayed. 

In the end, it was Leonard who left. 

He sunk to his knees, missing the couch he had been going to sit down on. He pressed his hand tighter against his mouth, shoulders jumping with the weight of his sobbing. He wanted to go  _ home.  _ More than anything he wanted to go home. Home to Jim and Spock and their life together- hell, he even missed the  _ Enterprise _ and all the hardships they’d gone through a board that tin can from hell. He’d been right- Space had killed Jim. Jim, who trusted and loved and belonged among those stars more than anyone else Leonard knew, and the universe had taken that trust and gone and taken Jim way too soon- He sobbed again, hyperventilating now. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ and- A warm hand rested on his back. 

“Bones,  _ breathe _ . Breathe honey. In and out.” It was the illusion, but Leonard was a weak man, he didn’t care if it wasn’t real. 

It looked like Jim. 

It was enough for now. 

He whirled around and tackled him to the floor, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and pressing his face into his chest. The illusion hugged him back. Leonard was filled with warmth, and he cried harder- even the  _ hugs _ were like Jim’s. Jim was well loved, Spock had cooked for them both all the time (that chub chaser) and while Jim did cut back on the steak as he got older, he was rounder than Leonard and Spock. He gave really good hugs- warm, strong. You felt like nothing could hurt you. He was a very tactile person- always brushing his hands or arms against other people if only for the assurance that they were there (George and Winona were great people but Leonard maintained that Jim hadn’t been hugged enough as a child). 

Sniffling, Leonard peeled his face back and freed one of his arms to swipe his nose on his sleeve “You’re a pretty convincing illusion.” He muttered, sitting back on his heels. The illusion sat up with sad eyes and cupped his face, thumbing away tears. 

“Bones, I’m not an illusion. I’m real. I went on the  _ Enterprise-B _ launch and went to save the ship and got sucked into the Nexus and I’m  _ sorry.  _ I’m so sorry I left you and Spock all alone I’m so sorry I got myself stuck here-” His voice caught, and Leonard’s mind was reeling but the illusion wouldn’t let him look away, wouldn’t let him move. His hands were cupping Leonard’s face and his eyes were searching his. 

“You gotta believe me Bones. If I could go back and not go I  _ wouldn’t.  _ I would stay home with you and we’d spend the day in bed waiting for Spock to get home.” The illusion leaned forward, kissed his forehead “I missed you so  _ much… _ ” Leonard’s breath was caught in his throat, he couldn’t breathe again. It was impossible, it had to be impossible- but oh he  _ wanted  _ to believe it. He wanted to believe it so bad- And then the illusion’s thumb brushed his temple, and there was a sharp moment of pain.  _ The bond.  _ The broken end of his bond to Jim had just jerked back to life. But it would only do that for-

_ “Oh my god Jim-!”  _ Suddenly he pulled back, staring at him and cupping his face and examining every line, every little crease and they were right, everything was right, perfect in a way that the Nexus couldn’t- And then Jim  _ smiled _ at him. And that smile, that gorgeous goddamn smile and Leonard fell for him all over again. He darted forward to kiss him, hands still cupping his face and tears still in his eyes and they were both a mess but he was  _ here.  _ Sweet lord, he was here. And that was enough. He pulled away, only to press several smaller kisses to Jim’s mouth, making him smile. 

“Dammit.” Leonard rumbled in broken whispering between kisses “If you ever- you two have to stop doing this to me. I won’t be able to take it another time. I can’t keep  _ grieving _ like this-”

“How long?” Jim muttered “how long was I… before you…” Leonard sighed, pressing his forehead to Jim’s 

“3 years.” He mumbled “And who knows how long it’s been since I got here?” 

Jim winced “About 77. Poor  _ Spock. _ ” Leonard grimaced at his husband's words, and then frowned, pulling back a little 

“How’d you know that?” He asked “And how’d you  _ get _ here? I can’t seem to leave the clinic and this house.” Jim hummed a little, big hands resting on Leonard’s waist. 

“A man who calls himself Q came and found me-” Jim looked up at him “He’s gonna get us back to Spock.”

And as if by magic, the house started fading around them, and the ground beneath them disappeared and Leonard’s eyes went wide and he heard Jim shout before he was clutched against him and for an instant they were falling and then-

_ Good luck boys _

It all went black

 

* * *

 

Jim blinked open his eyes after a moment, taking in his surroundings. They were in some sort of cell. It was dark, a minute amount of moonlight flooding in through a small window. There was a grunt, and Jim’s head snapped down to his lap- 

_ Bones.  _ Leonard sat up and rubbed at his eyes and Jim had to smile at him because he was  _ real _ he was here in Jim’s arms and in his lap. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Leonard grunted softly again, then looked around “... Jim. We’re out.” He whispered, turning to look at Jim “we’re actually- holy  _ shit.”  _ He went to stand up, winced, then grinned “I feel old again! And  _ damn  _ I never thought that would be a good thing!” 

Jim laughed at his husbands words, and stood up, feeling the once familiar ache in his lower back and knees. “We’re actually out!” 

“We gotta find Spock.” Leonard said, abruptly shifting from joyous to serious “I have to apologize. When I left, I didn't intend to die, I just wanted to see where you died, get some closure- the nexus got me by accident- And I didn't tell him I was leaving because I knew he wouldn't let me go and-” He bit his lip “He probably hates me.” 

Jim took his hand, tangling their fingers “Spock doesn't hate anyone. We’ll find him, and we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives with him- I’m done adventuring.” He said, and he heard Leonard snort, squeezing his hand. “Never thought I’d hear James Kirk say he wants to settle down. Then again, we’ve just been somewhere pretty exhausting.” 

Jim snorted “you can say that again.”

Before Leonard could say so much as a word, there was a groan from a dark corner of the prison cell they were in, and instinctively, Jim tucked the Doctor behind him, squinting. “Who’s there? Who…” 

And everything stopped.

The man- little more than a kid, really, he was so young- coughed, and Jim could just make out the tatters of a dark blue top. “C… Commander Spock.” The man said numbly, sounding like he was speaking automatically “First officer and s… science officer… USS Enterprise… serial number 26893W- W…” His head dropped to his chest again, and he coughed, lips staining green. Leonard and Jim barely spared each other a glance before Leonard darted to his side. Jim turned back to the wall of bars, feeling them for weak spots and a lock. He could barely fit his arm through the space between them. The hall appeared to be empty though, and Jim shoved all his weight into one of the bars and he felt the slightest tremble. Frowning, he turned back to his husband, who was crouched next to Spock. 

“It’s not our Spock.” Bones said softly “Our Spock has a scar at the base of his neck- lab accident under Captain Pike. This one doesn't. Probably broken ribs, possible internal bleeding. He got beat pretty bad, I think. Not much I can do for him with no equipment.” Jim went over and crouched next to him, swallowing and cautiously brushing a finger across a meld point- there was a spark of hazy recognition. 

“I think he’s concussed.” He said, and Leonard sighed “yeah, probably. If he got tortured or interrogated- which seems to be the case- we can assume the worse. But his neck is intact so if we’re careful we should be able to move him.” 

“One of the bars seems weak.” Jim said “you and him can probably fit through, it would take me a bit longer but I might be able to.” Leonard nodded 

“he’s cuffed to the wall. I’ll see about getting him out of those while you get the door.” Jim nodded once, tapping his finger on the back of Leonard’s hand before going back over to the bars. He shoved all his weight into the last two. Then he did it again, and again, and again, and- he caught the falling bars before they could clatter and laid them silently on the ground. “That was easier than I thought, must be an old prison.” 

“Help me with these cuffs. I've almost got them off the wall-” Leonard hissed and Jim came over and with a swift tug using their combined strength, the cuffs came free and Spock fell into Jim’s waiting arm. 

“Who is this kid?” Jim muttered “He’s so  _ young _ what the hell is he doing here of all places? And where is  _ here _ anyway?” The two looked at one another, and then there was sounds in the distance, and Jim stiffened “we have to go.  _ Now. _ Help me move him.” 

One of the young Spock’s arms carefully slung around each of them, they got out of the cell and started down the hall. There were more cells- like a prison of some sort. But the hall was dark, and every cell was empty except for a few skeletons. One of them had a decaying corpse that made Jim gag from the scent. There was thumping in the distance, and possibly phaser fire. 

“If we die, I'm gonna hate you for the first three months of our afterlife.” Leonard hissed “and if we’re in the mirror universe again with Spock with a damn beard I swear to god…” 

Jim snorted “I love you too honey.” He whispered back. “I don’t think we’re there though…” 

There was shouting in the distance, and it was getting louder. Jim cursed through his teeth, looking around. 

“Come on, not this way-” But when they turned there were two beefy guards in black and silver, running towards them. And another one was running from the direction they had been going in. Leonard went pale, and Jim tightened his grip on Spock and on his husband, just as ready to fight to the death as he was years ago. Anything for his husband, anything for Spock even if it wasn’t his Spock-

The beefy guard on the right suddenly collapsed, then the one on the right revealing a woman in red. She aimed at them next, but fired over their shoulder, getting the man running at them in the direction they had been going. The woman stepped forward, phaser still raised and now pointed directly at Jim’s forehead. 

“Put. Him. Down.” She ordered, and Jim didn't even look at Bones before lowering the kid to the ground slowly. She came forward, phaser still raised. “Against the wall!” She ordered next, and Jim grabbed Bones by the elbow, pulling him behind him as they obeyed. Finally the woman lowered her phaser, crouching next to Spock and pulse checking him.

“Miss-” Bones began, and when her head snapped up to glare at him he raised his hands “Miss, I’m a doctor. I can help.” He said in his gentlest tone. Jim kept a firm hand on his lower back, but said nothing. The lady stared at them, then reached to her belt and flipped open a communicator.

“Lieutenant Uhura to Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy!” She said, and Jim felt Bones stiffen at the same moment he did. The communicator chirped and a voice Jim might have known once but didn’t know now responded 

_ “McCoy here, the Captain’s with me. Did you find him?”  _ The lady, Nyota, swallowed, staring at Jim and Bones 

“yes, and he’s alive. I also found… I don't know who they are, but one of them has a starfleet pin but it doesn't look like ours  and the other claims he's a doctor and they’re both human, but there was no humans on my scans earlier.” She swallows “and the commander is unconscious.” 

_ “Stay there, we’ll be there in a few.”  _ Came the hurried- dare Jim say  _ relieved-  _ response.  _ “McCoy out.”  _ Uhura picked up her phaser again, pointing it at Jim. “You stay. You, doctor, did you already examine him?” She asked, and Leonard nodded. 

“He’s not in any immediate danger, but he needs attention ASAP. He was awake when we were… placed, in his cell. He recited his name, rank, ship, and got about halfway through his serial number before he fell off. Hasn’t regained awareness since.” Uhura made a noise in her throat, looked down at the vulcan. “Is it a healing trance?” She asked, and Bones grimaced at the same moment that Jim did. “Typically concussions stop Vulcans from going into healing trances.” 

Uhura flinched, and pressed her finger to the meld point under Spock’s eye. That  _ should _ have gotten them a reaction but it  _ didn’t  _ and goddamn, this wasn’t even their Spock and this was terrifying. There was a shout, and Jim turned his head to see a figure in yellow followed by a figure in blue running down the hall. The man in blue collapsed on his knees next to Spock, muttering explicatives and waving a tricorder over him. 

_ Thats Bones.  _ Jim realized belatedly, watching McCoy work for a moment before looking at the man in gold.  _ Him.  _ That was him, about a hundred years younger with blonde hair and abs and blue eyes that were just begging for love. Jim stared at him for a moment, and wondered what the hell had happened to this kid that was so damn different. Kirk was staring back at them, a strange look of recognition in his eyes. He raised his phaser slowly, making sure it was aimed at the both of them. “Names and ranks,  _ now.” _ He ordered.

Jim glanced at Bones, who nodded once, before he said “Admiral James T. Kirk.” And Bones said “Admiral Leonard H. McCoy.” Kirk didn’t react, but McCoy made a noise as he examined Spock. Kirk hoisted the phaser again. 

“Full names.” He clarified. “Including all last names. If you are who I think you are, there’s more.” Jim glanced at Leonard, who snorted a little 

“You mean the  _ S’chn T’gai  _ Part or the part where we both have each other's last names?” He asked. Kirk swallowed, looking between you two “What’s your husband's full name and rank?” He asked. He didn’t say who he was asking, he didn’t need to. “Ambassador  _ S’chn T’gai  _ Spock McCoy-Kirk.” Jim said. Kirk stared at him for a moment, then holstered the weapon, glancing at McCoy. “How is he?” he asked, voice soft now. “He needs a bone regenerator.” McCoy replied “And quick.” 

Kirk whipped out his communicator, flipping it open. There was a chirp, and Kirk ordered 6 to beam up, have medical waiting. 

And they were gone

 

* * *

 

Medical examinations and questioning and explanations took hours of the young Captain’s time. He believed they were who they said they were, yes, but the local telepathic lie detector was out of commision and on top of that Kirk was  _ clearly  _ stressed beyond belief. So Jim and Leonard made a point of being as patient as possible with him, waiting until he was ready to ask their questions. What they learn is this:

Spock-  _ their  _ Spock that they were married and bonded to- had gone to save the romulan sun and sent a crazy xenophobic romulan named Nero to this universe. Spock came out 20 something years later and Nero destroyed the planet vulcan. Since then, he’s been rebuilding the race on New Vulcan. A week ago Spock- young Spock who they already met- went missing on a planet side mission. Selek, as their Spock was now called, had been helping the young crew find him. He was sleeping right now, and only once Bones had talked to the ambassador and young Spock had woken up and confirmed their identities would they be allowed to see him. Jim had protested at first, but Kirk killed the protest by saying, quite bluntly, that he had been in the ambassador’s head, he’d seen his loss and  _ felt _ his grief and he was  _ not  _ getting that old man’s hopes up. 

That was how they’d ended up here, curled together on a hospital bed with Leonard’s head on Jim’s shoulder and their hands tangled together. Their bed was next to little Spock’s, and Kirk was between the two beds, asleep in a chair. 

“He’s so different from me.” Jim muttered, staring at Kirk. Leonard squeezed his hand, not saying anything in response. “My eyes aren’t  _ blue  _ and I definitely… there’s  _ something _ Bones.” 

“He cares about Spock.” Leonard replied. “ _ Our  _ Spock. And I’ll bet Spock cares quite a bit about him. He must have some degree of good character.” 

“True. Spock always was a good judge.” The two shared a glance, and Jim sighed “I miss him.” He mumbled, and Leonard nodded, burying his face in Jim’s neck. 

“Oi, you two. No sex in my sickbay.” came the tired grumble, and Leonard picked up his head to see McCoy standing there, waving a tricorder over Spock again. 

“You need sleep, brat.” He commented, and McCoy snorted “Don’t call me brat old man.”

He turned to them, ran his eyes over Jim. “I  _ told  _ him to lay off the steak and potatoes.”

“Yeah, so did I.” 

Jim made a wounded noise, putting a self-conscious hand on his gut. “Blame Spock. He insisted on fattening me up!”

“Jim, he cooked what you  _ asked  _ him to cook. If he had it his way, we’d be vegans with him.” Leonard pointed out. Then leaned up to kiss Jim on the cheek. Jim huffed, pouting at him. 

“You’re  _ mean.” _

“And  _ you’re  _ a child. Seriously, how old are you now? 160-something?”

“Your older than me!”

McCoy rolled his eyes at them “Jesus christ, my fate is to be old and married to Jim and Spock.” 

Leonard and Jim sobered, looking at him. “Hey, don’t feel like you have to- my life isn’t yours kid.”

McCoy shook his head “You’re misunderstanding- that sounds  _ great.  _ After Jocelyn-” He winced “Selek said she wasn’t such a cruel bitch in your world, but she made  _ me  _ want to die-” Jim’s arms tightened around Leonard “The idea of a happy marriage, with  _ them-”  _ McCoy trailed off, looking over his shoulder at Kirk and the young Spock. “It’s kinda great.”

Leonard stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “They drive me absolutely mad, make me go gray, and send me around the bend. And they are completely worth it.” He told McCoy sincerely, and the kid nodded. 

Jim smiled a bit, nuzzled his husband. Then sighed. “I hope he’s okay,” he commented, pointing his chin at the other Spock. “When he started spitting out the name rank and serial number-” he shuddered, and Leonard leaned back into him.

McCoy watched the two of them silently for a moment, then shook his head. “Good  _ god.  _ I mean, the old man- selek, he’d told us stories about you two…” he shook his head “this is surreal.”

“How many years have you been out here?”

“Only a few months.” McCoy said, and Jim snorted.

“Get used to this. This ship’s like a magnet for alternate universe shenanigans.” He told him, and McCoy groaned.

“Well that’s just  _ great-” _

“Leonard?”

All three heads snapped to little Spock, who was blinking open his eyes. McCoy was next to him then, running a tricorder over him. “Hey darlin’. Don’t move, easy there.”

Spock coughed, and Kirk’s quiet snores stopped abruptly. “Spock?” He asked, sitting up in his chair. 

The young vulcan managed to sit up with help, and he looked around. His eyes landed on Jim and Leonard. He stared. “Does the ambassador know his bondmates are here?” He asked, and Leonard’s heart sored.

“You think they’re real?”

“I have seen the ambassador’s memories of them. They are identical. Even their energies-” He faltered, then glanced at his captain. “I suggest we let him see them, and determine for himself what to do next.” 

 

* * *

 

That was how they found themselves here, on the observation deck. Their younger selves were explaining the situation to their Spock. Jim was staring out the windows, staring out at the stars. He was going to ensure that Spock was never left alone again, end of story. The universe had put the three of them through enough, it was time for them to get their reprieve. Bones squeezed his hand, and Jim smiled weakly at him. 

The door opened. 

They turned.

He was old, hair silver and glowing in the ob deck’s low light. His eyes were shining. He was shaking a little as he walked in, settling at parade rest like Jim was still his commanding officer after all these years. He swallowed, adams apple bobbing. 

Bones broke the spell. He dropped Jim’s hand and rushed him. Spock caught him in his arms, and from across the room Jim could hear him whispering.  _ “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry Spock i’m so sorry I’m so so sorry-” _

“Do not be.” Spock’s voice had aged, but was not so different from how Jim remembered it. “I forgave you long ago.” He kissed the side of Leonard’s head, glanced up at Jim for a moment. His legs moved of their own accord, and suddenly both of them were in his arms. Spock pressed his face against the crook of Jim’s neck, kissing his ear. 

They stood there, they breathed. Slowly, they sank to the ground. Spock was trembling against them, mumbling something that Jim couldn’t hear at first.

“I missed you.” Jim mumbled, and Spock’s breath caught in his chest. His breathing was audible, which was admittedly concerning. But Jim had a feeling that Bones would worry about that later. For right now… 

For right now, Spock was warm and alive in their arms.

For right now, everything was okay. 

 

* * *

 

_ 8 Months Later… _

Every morning, without fail, Spock thanks the universe that he gets to wake up between his husbands. 

They were gone for a very long time, and it was…

He went  _ mad.  _ The grief ate him alive for a while, especially after more information about the nexus came out. When he realized  _ he could have saved them.  _

They’d done their research- the nexus was already being dealt with in this universe. Jim and Leonard would be safe from it. 

Hopefully. 

The possibility of losing them again terrified him-

And with his Bendii Syndrome approaching its second stage, that terror was uncontrollable. 

So every morning, he woke up and thanked the universe. Every morning he opened his eyes and kissed Jim on the forehead and Leonard on the cheek. Then he climbed out of bed and sat on the balcony. He did some paperwork for the colony, usually. Eventually Jim or Leonard would come over with tea, help him stand. They’d go back inside. 

Bendii Syndrome had no medicine to keep it at bay. One of these days he was going to wake up and be uncontrolled. 

But when he does, they’ll be there for him. 

Of this, he is certain. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr!  
> www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya!


End file.
